Today's Internet has evolved into a ubiquitous network that has compelled many businesses to rely upon it as a major resource for doing business. For example, many businesses may employ services on the Internet to perform backup of their various aspects of their local computing resources, including providing for high availability of backed up data.
In response to the need to provide for a networking infrastructure with both high availability of data and recover from disasters, cluster architectures were developed. Briefly, a cluster architecture can be defined as multiple loosely coupled network devices that cooperate to provide client devices access to one or more services over the network.
However, some cluster architectures that are employed for data backup may spread different portions of data across a large number of members within the cluster to minimize the likelihood of loss of large amounts of data should one of the members fail. However, when loss of even a portion of the data may be significant to the clients depending upon the cluster, this may not be a tolerable result. Therefore, It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.